


Physical Exam

by KeoProductions



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeoProductions/pseuds/KeoProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend suggested that Baekhyun should get a prostate exam, to be "aware of his body".</p><p>With his doctor, Park Chanyeol, he's never been so aware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Physical Exam

Baekhyun sits nervously in the waiting room, not really sure how this is going to turn out. His friend, Junmyeon, suggested he get his prostate exam after getting his own, because prostate cancer is a thing, and even if it's not common in men his age it still happens.

He's already emptied himself in their special bathroom, so here he is, anxiously waiting for his doctor to come and bring him to a room. He specifically asked for someone who wouldn't make him feel like he might die, and they suggested a doctor by the name of Mr. Park.

Now he's waiting for this Mr. Park guy, wondering if he's as friendly as the ladies at the front desk said.

He doesn't wait much longer, because a tall man with black hair walks out of the staff room, and Baekhyun knows without asking that it's him. His gait is lively, and his lips seem to be in permanent smile because Baekhyun can't imagine him ever frowning.

"Byun Baekhyun?" The man asks, glancing down at his clipboard before locking eyes with him. Baekhyun doesn't miss the way his eyes scan his body, taking him in before he nods. "Nervous?" When Baekhyun nods again, the man laughs and Baekhyun melts a little inside. "Don't be, it's not that bad. Will you follow me to the back?"

He doesn't waste any time and follows Mr. Park through the staff room and down a long corridor before he's led through a doorway at the end of the hall. Baekhyun doesn't wait to be told to have a seat and carefully slides on the counter in the center of the room.

Mr. Park smiles at him proudly, and Baekhyun feels butterflies swarm in his stomach at the sight of it. He watches Mr. Park flip through some papers before turning to face him briefly. "You're 22?" He asks him, and Baekhyun nods yet again. "Me too." Mr. Park beams, and Baekhyun doesn't know why Mr. Park isn't in the sky right now, because he's literally as bright as the sun.

Mr. Park has Baekhyun change into a hospital gown for the exam, and when he doesn't turn away from Baekhyun when he starts undressing, he says, "We're both guys, it doesn't matter." so Baekhyun faces away from him or else he'd start blushing under his unbreaking stare.

When he's done, Mr. Park walks around the counter, and Baekhyun twists his neck to follow him with his eyes. The doctor languidly takes out one latex glove from a box on the wall before gandering at his patient. "Are you allergic to latex?"

Baekhyun mumbles a quiet "no" and is rewarded with another smile. Maybe he should have told the ladies at the front desk that he was gay, because even if Mr. Park is straight, he'll be visiting Baekhyun's wet dreams forever after this check-up.

"Alright, Baekhyun," Mr. Park says, bringing him out of his thoughts. Baekhyun blushes, embarrassed that he was caught staring at his wonderful face, but Mr. Park doesn't seem to notice. "There are two ways we can do this. You can either lay down on your side or you can bend over the counter, whichever one is more comfortable for you."

"Can I try out both before I decide?" Baekhyun asks, trying to stay business-minded. Mr. Park isn't someone he should be daydreaming about right before he impales his ass.

Mr. Park nods cutely, and Baekhyun pretends his heart isn't hammering as he lies down, turning on his side. He's used to this position while sleeping, but on the hard surface of the counter, it's not comfortable, so he slides off and bends over it instead.

"This way." He says tentatively, and he hears Mr. Park hum in acknowledgement.

The snap of the lid on a lube bottle make Baekhyun's skin crawl in anticipation, and he wills himself to stop thinking in order to breathe properly. "Relax." Mr. Park says, noticing Baekhyun's tense muscles. "I know it's your first time, but it's not as bad as you think."

Baekhyun wants to tell Mr. Park that it's not his first time, because he's had sex before but-- oh yeah, this isn't sex, it's a prostate exam.

He breathes in unsteadily, holds it, and breathes out, closing his eyes. Mr. Park pats his hip affectionately, humming in a proud way because Baekhyun listened to him. This action sends another swarm of butterflies up Baekhyun's throat and he chastises himself for being so easy.

Then, he feels Mr. Park's hand tugging his gown, and he starts stuttering like a kid about to cry. "A-Actually, D-Docter, I'm not sure about th-this." He trips over his own words and he wants to hide for sounding so pathetic.

But the ladies did a good job at giving him what he asked for, because Mr. Park simply smiles again, and it's all he needs in order to calm down. "Call me Chanyeol if it helps." Baekhyun isn't sure how that will help anything at all, but he doesn't argue because now he has something to moan when in bed.

When Chanyeol's ungloved hand brushes his thighs again, dragging the hospital gown past his ass to bunch up at his stomach, Baekhyun decides it's best to hide his face in his arms to avoid any unnecessary noises from escaping his lips.

Then the gloved hand circles his rim, rubbing the cold lube all around his hole and he whimpers at the sensation. He hears Chanyeol's low chuckle and he asks, "Cold?" When Baekhyun nods, he feels a finger slide into him, and he reflexively tightens around it. It's been so long since he's been penetrated (even with his own fingers), he's lost all flexibility and is like a virgin again.

"No, Baekhyun, I can't work if you're like this." Chanyeol clicks his tongue authoritatively, sliding the finger out and back in again, making Baekhyun's hands fist tightly. "You need to stay loose, okay?" He does his best to do it, and it seems to work because Chanyeol's finger slides in fully, up to his gloved knuckle and Baekhyun's breath hitches.

"Docter-- I mean, Ch-Chanyeol... how long are exams normally?" He manages to say while he's being fingered shallowly.

"It depends on the person, and the doctor, but it averages from about five to fifteen minutes." Baekhyun hopes in his heart that it doesn't last any longer than two, because he doesn't know if he'll be able to handle this much longer. After a few seconds, Chanyeol clicks his tongue again and slides his finger out, surprising Baekhyun. "I can't find your prostate, Baekhyun. I'm going to need to stick in a second finger." He leans down over his body to look him in the eye. "Is that okay with you?"

Baekhyun nods stiffly, not completely meeting his eye, and Chanyeol smiles at him comfortingly before standing up again, out of Baekhyun's peripheral view.

As promised, he feels a second finger slide into his ass with the first one, and he swears Chanyeol scissors him for a second, but it doesn't happen again so he thinks he might have imagined it. ( _Dammit Baek, you're so horny right now, calm down before Mr. Park notices!_ He berates himself.)

"I still can't quite reach it yet.. this is strange." Chanyeol seems genuinely confused for a moment, and he asks, "Do you touch yourself often?"

Baekhyun nearly chokes on his spit. "Wh-What?! You mean my di--"

"Your butt, Baekhyun. Do you finger yourself, or use any toys?" Baekhyun doesn't answer immediately, because he has no idea why his doctor would need to know this, until Chanyeol explains. "Doing that more than 4 days a week, every week, can damage you internally. It may be why I'm having a hard time finding your prostate."

Baekhyun doesn't care enough to hide the shame in his voice, nor hide his red face as he says, "Yeah, I do."

Chanyeol's fingers are still sliding in and out of him when he asks in a low voice, "Roughly?" and Baekhyun's hole accidentally flutters at his words. He squeezes his eyes shut and wants to die in that moment, but Chanyeol doesn't react, so maybe he didn't notice.

"Y-Yeah." Baekhyun breathes, clenching and unclenching his fingers. It's getting harder to not get turned on by Chanyeol's steady, mechanical movements of thrusting his digits in him.

To Baekhyun's (reluctant) relief, he slides them out and he hears Chanyeol sigh. "I'll have to go in deeper, then. I'm afraid this may get uncomfortable for you, Baekhyun." He sounds genuinely worried for Baekhyun, and Baekhyun doesn't think when he nods his head obediently and lets Chanyeol spread his legs a little wider. If he's being honest, he feels like an idiot spread out like this, but it's oddly hot and the only thing stopping him from getting a boner is that his penis is being squished against the counter uncomfortably.

Baekhyun hears the lube bottle squirt again, and he doesn't pay attention to the extra sounds behind him, only realizing something was up when fingers don't rub against his hole, but a crown does.

"M-Mr. Park!" He yelps in surprise, bucking his hips back in an attempt to move away but instead drives the dick into him faster than it should, and they both groan simultaneously.

"I'm just trying to find it, don't worry." He coos, but Baekhyun's too shell-shocked to respond. "You're taking me so well, Baekhyun. I-I think I'll be able to find it now." Baekhyun stays silent, face buried in the crook of his elbows and he bites his arm when Chanyeol slips out to the tip before moving back in until Baekhyun feels his hips against his ass cheeks.

Baekhyun yelps again when Chanyeol grinds upwards, hitting a certain spot and-- "There it is." Chanyeol hums, and even though Baekhyun isn't looking, he can hear the smile in his voice. "But even now, I can't get a good feel of it." He feels a hand come down to rest on his thigh, gloved and wet from the lube still. "Baekhyun?"

He already knows what he's asking for, and doesn't fight him when Chanyeol grips his leg and lifts it up against his hip, and Baekhyun can't stop the moan from coming out when Chanyeol thrusts back in, hitting his prostate dead on.

He thrusts in and out of him, precisely slamming his dick on his prostate and making Baekhyun's breath get stuck in his throat. This is just an exam, he tells himself, but even the dumbest person can tell that this isn't. Chanyeol had deliberately led him on, and Baekhyun can't help but be impressed with himself for catching his eye so quickly.

"W-Wow, Baekhyun, your prostate feels so good-- I mean, healthy." Chanyeol, Baekhyun realizes, is panting, when he leans over his body and presses his chest flush against Baekhyun's back.

Baekhyun moans again, feeling his walls tighten around Chanyeol's cock when he's getting close. His own penis, though being squished between his body and the counter, is so hard from holding himself back all this time is making a mess on his gown. "Ch-Chanyeol, I m-might--"

"It's fine. You're exam's over." Chanyeol grunts, sliding out abruptly, and Baekhyun whines at the loss of dick in his ass, until he's being pulled up and turned around. Chanyeol's large gloved hands wraps around his cock and strokes him roughly. "Cum, Baekhyun."

Like a bitch, he creams himself at his demand, and Chanyeol pumps him until he's completely milked out. Then, with Baekhyun thick slickness covering his fingers, Chanyeols rubs it all over his own dick, jerking himself off with fast, tight-fisted strokes until he groans, reaching his climax.

Baekhyun watched the whole ordeal with dark eyes, mouth hanging open and when he licks his dry lips, Chanyeol smiles, and Baekhyun feels the butterflies again, despite having cum because of his doctor.

"You don't have to worry about anything. Your prostate is healthy and ready to be fucked." Baekhyun's jaw drops at his words, and Chanyeol chuckles cutely (somehow). "Though, maybe you should be a little gentler with your toys."

Baekhyun blushes, but doesn't take it without fighting back this time. "You didn't set a very good example." Chanyeol blinks in surprise, then laughs, and Baekhyun smiles along with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Before he leaves the clinic, Chanyeol slips a piece of paper into his pocket and winks at him, telling him to check it only when he's at home.

When he unfolds the paper, it has his name and number on it. Below it is scribbled:

_Call me when you want your prostate checked again, in or outside of the clinic. ;)_


	2. Diagnosed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun calls Chanyeol for an in-home visit, and when Chanyeol doesn't make it obvious that he wants to fuck, Baekhyun immediately diagnoses himself as sexually frustrated.
> 
> Luckily, Chanyeol just has a different kind of foreplay, and Baekhyun realizes he had nothing to worry about.

Is he really doing this? How can he have no shame with something this important? Is it really alright for him to make this choice? What happens if it doesn't go as he plans?

Fuck it. Baekhyun presses the call button before he loses his nerve. He bites his lip as the line rings, and on the third one he thinks it won't pick up, but then his favorite voice comes through the receiver, as deep and as rough as he remembers it.

"Hello, this is Park Chanyeol from SM Health Clinic. How may I help you?" Baekhyun's throat closes up and even though he tries to speak, nothing comes out but a pathetic squeak. "Hello?" Chanyeol asks, and Baekhyun wants to die. How do you ask someone to come over and fuck? "...Baekhyun?"

He gasps in surprise, earning a chuckle from the other end. "H-How did you know?" Baekhyun stutters, flushing red.

"Wild guess." Chanyeol replies, and Baekhyun knows his giant friend is grinning, because he hears it in his voice. "Did you need medicine or something? Don't tell me you got sick already." He teases.

"No! I called because--" Baekhyun stops again, because he forgets how to talk.

"--because of my note?" Chanyeol finishes encouragingly, and Baekhyun starts nodding vigorously before realizing Chanyeol can't see him.

"Y-Yeah." Baekhyun tries to say, but it comes out as a whisper. Luckily, Chanyeol hears him and hums pleasantly.

"Alright, then." He says in his ear, and Baekhyun can't believe how well this went. "Can I come over tonight? My shift ends early today."

"Y-Yes! Please!" Baekhyun stammers, then face palms for being so embarrassing. "I mean-- come over when you can." He corrects himself. Chanyeol laughs, and it's the prettiest sound Baekhyun's ever heard and he just wants to see him again. "I'll see you later!" Baekhyun exclaims and hangs up.

He sighs shakily, smiling stupidly because he actually did it. Chanyeol's coming over tonight.

The phone rings again in his hands and he flinches in surprise before hurriedly answering it. "H-Hello?"

"Baekhyun! Silly, you need to tell me where you live!" It's Chanyeol, and he's laughing again, making Baekhyun's stomach flutter with butterflies.

"O-Oh. You're r-right." He manages to tell him his address and apartment number without being confusing and Chanyeol makes a surprised sound.

"You live in that apartment complex?" He asks, and Baekhyun starts nodding again before he remembers to reply. "I live there, too." And Baekhyun's heart hammers in his chest at the information. He lives so close to Baekhyun.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours?" Baekhyun says a little more confidently, and Chanyeol hums in agreement.

"See you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

And see him he did. Baekhyun can't stop the hammering anticipation of his heart when he hears the doorbell ring, and the only thing that gets it to stop is when he opens it.

Chanyeol's still wearing his work clothes.

"Hello again." He greets him casually, hugging Baekhyun like they've known each other for a long time. Baekhyun awkwardly hugs him back, not sure why he was getting his hopes up because the note DID say, "Call me when you want your prostate checked again, in or outside of the clinic" so this could potentially just be another exam.

But then, the last one wasn't really an exam, either.

"So can I come in?" Chanyeol chuckles when Baekhyun realizes he's just been staring at him, and he blushes madly while spouting apologies and inviting him inside.

"Thank you for coming." Baekhyun says, because exam or not, Chanyeol took time out of his day to come see him. He wasn't a rude bastard, and Chanyeol smiles appreciatively at him for it.

"Where do you want to do it?" Chanyeol asks him, and Baekhyun's heart skips a beat at his words.

"'D-Do it'?" He repeats, face heating. Chanyeol stares at him in surprise.

"The exam." He clarifies, and Baekhyun nods his head pathetically, embarrassed that he imagined something different. "How about the bedroom? It's better if it's someplace you're comfortable." Chanyeol tries to help, seeing Baekhyun's disappointment.

"Sure." He replies distantly, not really caring about anything anymore as he leads his doctor to his bedroom. It's clean, since he put things away for the occasion, but he suddenly feels like it was pointless.

"Do you want to lie on the bed?" Chanyeol suggests, setting down his brief case and popping it open. Without answering, he does as he's told and lies down on his stomach, and he listens to the sounds of latex gloves being stretched and fitted along with the sound of a popping cap.

For a moment there's no sound, so Baekhyun peers over his shoulder he sees Chanyeol staring at him. "What?" He asks rather oddly, not sure what he wants anymore.

"Can you pull down your pants?" He asks, and Baekhyun manages to slide them off (along with his boxers) in his position. Suddenly, Chanyeol barks a laugh, and Baekhyun shivers at the sound of it. "Baekhyun," Chanyeol says using his ungloved hand to touch his hip. "I need you to put your butt up."

But he doesn't even have the time to do it himself, because the hand on his hip grips him tightly and yanks him upwards anyways. Baekhyun yelps at the sheer force of it and widens his eyes because -- exam or not, he's once again in an intimate position with his doctor.

"Mr. Park, is this really necessar--"

"I thought I told you to call me Chanyeol..?" He cuts him off, sounding very hurt and Baekhyun doesn't know why his chest twists with guilt. It's not like they were close, but Baekhyun feels like he did something wrong. He doesn't answer, and there's a brief moment of silence before Chanyeol says, "I'll start, then."

He feels his cheeks being spread gently, but nothing happens more than that, because Chanyeol freezes. Baekhyun's about to ask why, when he suddenly remembers that he called Chanyeol over for a specific reason, and because of that reason, he prepared himself beforehand so he wouldn't have to go through being worked open again. Baekhyun had played with his toys a little, getting himself open and ready for Chanyeol, and it completely slipped his mind when he realized he wouldn't be getting fucked.

His entire face bursts with red and he hides in his sheets as the awkward moment continues, wanting to die (yet again) for being embarrassing.

"I thought I told you to be more gentle." Chanyeol clicks his tongue, finally doing something and rubbing the cold lube against his rim. Baekhyun gasps and his hole flutters at the sensation, and Chanyeol starts shallowly fucking him with two fingers. "Your hole is so red now."

Baekhyun bites his lip too late, because the moment Chanyeol mentions his abused opening, he lets out a small pleasured noise that makes Chanyeol pause his fingers.

"I-I'm sorry." Baekhyun finds himself apologizing, but Chanyeol uses his free hand to soothingly rub his ass.

"It's okay, it's normal to feel good during this." He promises, but Baekhyun is sure that it's not normal to feel THIS good over something this small. His fingers had only just started to go all the way in, and Baekhyun wants to start moaning already.

The hand on his ass, Baekhyun thinks, is starting to feel more like groping, but he doesn't pay much attention to it when suddenly Chanyeol inserts a third finger, filling him up and stretching him a little more. Baekhyun whimpers, because the angle and the image of Chanyeol touching him like this turns him on so bad, and he desperately tries to wiggle his hips down to hide his growing erection.

"Don't hide." Chanyeol coos, reaching around Baekhyun's legs and grabbing his penis, causing Baekhyun to gasp at the friction. "I like it when you react this way." He says lowly, and Baekhyun realizes that he was once again duped. Playing doctor must be Chanyeol's form of foreplay, and Baekhyun was taking it all too seriously.

The fingers in his ass curl up suddenly, making Baekhyun moan and buck his hips, breathing unevenly when Chanyeol bends over his back, pressing flush against him. "Do you like that, Baekhyunnie?" He whines, gradually pumping his hand along Baekhyun's dry length. It makes him writhe in pleasure and slight pain, but it only adds stimulation and he doesn't know how long he'll last now.

"Y-Yes." He chokes out, answering Chanyeol's question, and he hears him hum in satisfaction before sliding his fingers out. Baekhyun doesn't make any movements, excited for what's about to happen. Chanyeol leans back to unzip his pants, then he rubs the leftover lube over his dick and impatiently sinks himself into Baekhyun's ass.

"What do you like better, my fingers or my cock?" Chanyeol growls, already setting a devil-may-care pace and Baekhyun is rendered speechless, only able to moan desperately at being fucked so perfectly. He loves how he can feel all of Chanyeol's dick, every vein and bend in his crown, and he loves how it's SO BIG.

His hole tightens around it every thrust, sending them both into a dazed euphoria and Chanyeol starts humping him faster, making pleasured noises of his own right in Baekhyun's ear.

Chanyeol is still jerking Baekhyun off, and from being turned on so quickly, precum has started to dirty his sheets, but Chanyeol uses it to slick up his length and make the slide easier, wetter, and hotter. Suddenly, Chanyeol thrusts especially hard against Baekhyun's prostate, and he loses it.

Being fucked while being jerked off sends him over the edge, and Baekhyun screams Chanyeol's name as he cums, his thick semen getting all over Chanyeol's hand and his mattress. But Chanyeol isn't ready yet, and he keeps ramming into his oversensitive hole until finally, he too spills and paints Baekhyun's walls with white.

They stay in that position for a minute, catching their breaths until Chanyeol releases Baekhyun's dick and slides out of him carefully, groaning at the feeling.

Baekhyun thinks it's over, but then Chanyeol sees his seed leaking out of his patient's hole and he can't help himself. Baekhyun feels the tell tale smoothness of a tongue against his rim, and he whines at the sensitivity, wanting nothing more than to catch a break.

Chanyeol doesn't give it to him though, and in seconds, his hand is back on Baekhyun's cock and pumping him mercilessly, making Baekhyun cry out in pain and pleasure all at once as Chanyeol's tongue also eats him out, taking his whiteness and storing it in his mouth. Baekhyun cums again, whimpering and making a bigger mess on his bed.

Chanyeol carefully pulls Baekhyun up, turning him around and kissing him, forcing the semen he collected past Baekhyun's lips. To his pleasure, Baekhyun moans and he takes it readily, licking into his mouth selfishly to get it all before he pulls away and shows Chanyeol.

His mouth is hanging open just enough for him to see the thick stickiness on his tongue and Chanyeol can't hold back a groan when Baekhyun swallows it all in one gulp.

He kisses him wetly, moving him back against the bed and holding him close. Baekhyun seems all too satisfied with just exchanging spit, like this was what he was waiting for, and Chanyeol would be lying if he said he wasn't, too. This action meant that Baekhyun wants to be more than just fuck buddies with him, which is why he was so hesitant to be forward about his feelings.

But now he doesn't have to worry, and when he pulls away to breathe, he says, "Let's go on a date tomorrow." Without saying a word, Baekhyun smiles sheepishly and nods his head. Chanyeol grins back, kissing him one last time before going limp on top of him from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wasn't planning on writing a second part but here it is. =u= Enjoy.


End file.
